No rest for the childish
by Raging Winter
Summary: Ok please don't kill me for this. This is my first Fanfiction and I'm trying my hardest to make it worth reading. This is a University modern AU and is [Ruby x Weiss] and mention of [Blake x Yang]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I found her

**This story is set in a Modern au at a university, it is a RWBY fic. Weiss and Ruby are the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY **

Ruby POV

It was the first day at Beacon University and things didn't go so well. First of I dropped my bags on the foot of a girl with white hair, to only find out later from a black haired girl called Blake that she was the heir to one of the world's biggest technology company, and that her name was Weiss . I was also left to figure out what to do by my sister Yang.

**3 hours later**

After my nightmare of a morning I was given my room key and my class schedule only to find out that I was with my sister, Blake and Weiss, that bitchy, pain in the ass, mother fucking bitch with huge insecurities.

"Oh it's you again, you better not get in my way got it." There's only one person that that could have come from, Weiss, and man she was pissed. So I immediately moved out of the door way and towards the remaining bunk bed and set and yelled back "You don't have the right to talk to me like that you little bitch."

Weiss was shocked out of her mind. Who could have thought that me the sweat little girl who got in her way and was so sorry for it could have such a temper on her.

"Well Ruby, at least you have a loving family that treats like a real person!"

Damn that little, insecure bitch, how dare she bring up my family. Well I guess because she doesn't know about my past but it doesn't mean she can bring them into this.

"You're wrong, my family died before I was even 7 years old, I had to be put into a foster family which is where I first came in contact with Yang."

Man the look on her face was hilarious. She went from the face of a monster to an extremely sorry and sad face. Though I wasn't showing any amusement thanks to the fact that I'm still pissed at her for actions.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I just assumed that everybody here has a family who was nice and caring, which mine was no."

"I don't have one." Ok so if I'm fostered with Yang and Weiss has a family, not a very kind one but one, which only leaves? Blake!

"What do you mean?" Who would have thought that Weiss would be the first to act? All well.

"Well I was born into a normal family but I was, how would you put it, different." She removes the bow on the top of her head revealing, cat ears? "What's wrong with being different, especially when you have cute little cat ears." Wow Yang defiantly not trying to hit on her. Blushing "You – You're the first person to ever complement my ears." Of cause my foster sister would do that she's always had a thing for girls. "If you two are done can I talk to Ruby in private." Oh why on Earth would Weiss won't to talk to me in private?

"Fine we can take this into another room if Kitty Kat hear is willing to continue."

"I'd love to." Great they leave me hear with the one girl who hates me. Well one good thing will come out of it, I get to look at her sexy body. Yes I'm gay are you fucking surprised.

"Thank you."

**After they exit the room (gone into town)**

"Ok Weiss what do you want to tal-." Wait what I feel her lips on mine but I can't believe it. So damn strange, perfectly fine, but strange.

"Weiss what was that for."

"For being the first person to ever stand up against me. You better not be complaining, especially since you were looking at me like that." Was I really that obvious? Damn my poker face sucks.

"Who said I was complaining, but you wanted to talk so talk."

"I lied I just wanted to be alone with you, but since you're not interested I will go and find someone else to talk to."

"I didn't say that."

"Well then you shouldn't mind this." What is she going to do? (Gets kissed on the lips again) "Also you look so cute when you're annoyed. _

**Well this is a rewrite of chapter 1 so review and please tell me which you liked better.**

**Winter out.**


	2. Chapter 2: What happens next

Chapter 2: What happens next? **_**

**This story is set in a Modern au at a university, it is a RWBY fic. Weiss and Ruby are the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY**

Weiss POV

It had been about a week since the 'incident' with ruby, I had been left with only one thing repeating itself in side my head "_Now we both have someone to look after in our lives." _Why does it stay in my head, why, why. Then with in the blink of an eye the familiar face of a happy little redhead.

"Hello Ruby" was the only thing I could say without giving away my current Delamere.

"Hay Weiss" Good she hasn't realised yet.

"Weiss I can tell that you're thinking about what happened about a week ago." Oh shit this is not what I was expecting, what am I going to do.

"By the look on your face you weren't expecting that were you." Is my face really that obvious it can't be, can it?

"How did you know what I was thinking Ruby?"

"Just a hunch, Anyway. Weiss I'm sorry for what happened, I just let my emotions cloud my…"

Before she could finish I leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ruby it's ok you don't need to apologise for what happened, if anything I just needed time to think it over." With that Ruby wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a deep and passionate kiss, when she pulled away she whispered into my ear

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I can't believe it, she's asking me out on a date

"Of cause Ruby, I would love to go on a date with you."

5 Hours later

When Ruby asked me out I thought it would have been a cheap little restaurant and a movie, but no she had sent a fortune on this date.

As we arrived at Ruby's chosen restaurant Le White Rose I had to ask where she had gotten the money for such an expensive restraint.

"Ruby where on Earth did you get the money for this?"

"I had it saved up just encase something like this happened."

With that we moved into the restaurant and were quickly seated in a both away from everyone else (as per request from Weiss).

After ordering and receiving their meals, Weiss was once again receiving shocks to her system when she swore how proper Ruby was acting. From what Ruby had told me about her past was that she never really learned proper manners but what Weiss was seeing was manners that rivalled her own, so out of curiosity she decided to ask Ruby where on earth she learnt manners like this.

"You may."

"I was just wondering where you learnt manners that could rival my own."

"I... Um... I taught myself, I figured if I was going to go out with an heiress, then I should at least act like one I public."

"So you taught yourself manners equal to that of mine just to impress me." It still amazes me just how caring and driven Ruby can… My trail of thought was cut short when I felt soft lips against my own.

Not knowing why, I open my lips a little and within the split second of opening my mouth a warm tongue darted its way into my mouth deepening the kiss. We stayed like this until the need to breathe became too much causing us to separate. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before but Ruby wasn't wearing a normal dress but one to fit her curves perfectly and with a slit up the left side, not only that but on her left shoulder appeared to be a rose pattern that just increased her beauty to the point that all I could do was stair.

"Weiss are you ok?" and of cause she notices, I'm an Heiress to a million dollar company and yet all I can do is stair at the beauty in front of me. "Yes I'm fine, I was just looking at the beauty in front of me." With that I got a response more than welcome, a kiss on the lips.

"Well that's your reward for your actions." Damn why does she have to be sooooo hot and _sexy. _Wait what, I guess I should have seen that one coming into my mind sooner than later.

Next day (after they get home a little drunk and crash)

The rest of the date went extremely well I ended up drinking a little too much wine and ended up sleeping with Ruby (in the same bed no 'touching' man some off you people are dirty minded) and I'm damn lucky that last night was Friday so that means that I didn't have to go to class today and get to hang out with Ruby who by the way is the only person able to break through the layers of ice around my heart and make me feel special. _

For anyone who recognises this chapter then you're not insane because this is my attempt at fixing the mistakes I made when I first posted this chapter cause we all know I screwed up.

Feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3: The day after

Chapter 3: The day after. _

**Ok so if you are reading this chapter then I thank you for your support. Anyway this chapter continues on the short paragraph at the end of chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. _ **

**Ruby POV**

When I woke up, I felt a presence next to me. This would usually cause me to attack whoever or whatever is next to me but today is different because I have the white heired beauty known as Weiss, next to me _because she crashed due to much alcohol. _"Weiss, are you awake or are you just going to be a bad girl and leave your girlfriend by herself." _Which was true because Yang and Blake didn't come back last night. And I think I know what happened but there's no need to worry about that right know._

"Ruby you know I wouldn't leave you alone, even if I had to." Damn even when she's half asleep she looks so hot and seems to know what to say. I wish I could do that. "And you know what I've got planned for today." She's got plans for today, I wonder what they are.

"What plans, you never told me anything."

"That's true but I was planning to hang out with you and maybe go to the movies but I guess you're not interested."

"I never said that, and why on Earth would you think I wouldn't I be interested in getting to spend an entire day of alone time with you."

"Well your wording said otherwise."

"Shut up. You know I don't really have a way with words."

"That is true and I'm only joking with you, only about you not being interested. Damn you look so cute when you're annoyed." I wasn't expecting a playful side to her _thanks to first impressions. _

"Who would have thought that the cold hearted heiress has a playful side to her?"

"No one really needed to know until now, Miss Rose."

"Well since you're the plan what are we going to do?"

"How about we have breakfast first before we go out and find you a new dress since I kind of~ ruined the last one. That is sort of true since we slept in our dresses by accident.

"That's a good idea, and since I'm closest to the kitchen what would you like, I will even make it from scratch if you'd like."

"Since you're offering could I just have a coffee, you can do the rest."

What to make her what to make her, wait how about some French toast since I memorised mums recipe. _

**A little bit later**

"Hear you go Weiss, I hope you enjoy as much as I used to as a kid." I really hope she enjoys then, because it would mean I could make them for her again.

"Ruby this is this is just amazing, what on earth did you put in these,"

"I can show you if you'd like, just don't tell anyone else because it's my mother's recipe."

"I would love for you to show me, and if it's anything to do with your mother then my lips are sealed."

"Just give me a sec to write the recipe down for you."

"What do you mean write it down?"

"Since the recipe was given to me by my mother, who she got from her mother it has never been but on paper since my family memorises it, so that it would not be lost in a fire or something like that. I think you're the only person outside of my family who will have the recipe."

"Well I'm honoured to know that you trust me enough to give me the recipe, who knows maybe one day I will be a part of your family." If that day comes _which hopefully it will _I will be the happiest person on this damn planet. _

**3 hours later (30 or so minutes before the movie)**

"Weiss one question."

"Yes, what is it."

"What movie are we watching?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Why would that be?"

"Cause usually I would have hurt you by now."

"Ok one, I know you wouldn't hurt me and two, I will give you a hint on what movie were watching."

"Why a guessing game, for some stupide reason I'm quite good at them so spit it out."

"You've been looking forward to this movie for a while now."

"No you didn't take me to see it did you, because if you did I'm going to have to find a way of repaying you for this."

"Yes I did, and you don't have to worry about repaying me because this is my way of repaying you for last night." _

**(I'm not going to bother writing about what happened during the movie so think of something in you heads) After the Movie (1-2 hours)**

"I still can't believe you took me to see that."

"I'm amazed at how close that was to our story about half way through."

"That's true, it was quite close. But there's only one thing I enjoy more than movies."

"And that is."

"You silly, you mean everything to me, if I had to I would give up everything for you."

"Ruby your so sweat, but there's one huge problem with our relationship."

"Let me guess, your farther."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You're the heiress to a multimillion dollar company you really think that I wouldn't know how angry your farther can get."

"That is true thanks to his outburst on TV a couple of years back."

"Anyway can we deal with your farther tomorrow?"

"I guess so but why, you always like getting your problems out of the way ASAP and you're putting off our greatest challenge till tomorrow."

"I'm just tired that's all, we can't deal with the anger of your farther if were half asleep."

"True, we should head home." _

**To any of you reading this once again you aren't insane. The reason behind me reposting this is that I had a few spelling mistakes and some horrible writing in places so I fixed them. **

**Please review.**

**Winter out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Farther

**Chapter 4: Father **

**Ok so if you're still interested in reading my fic then thank you. Anyway just to recap since I updated my older chapters. Ruby had probable the world's worst day of Uni and ended up pissing off Weiss. Turns out she was put into a dorm room with Blake, her sister Yang and of cause Weiss. This starts an argument between the two with the end result of Weiss being into girls and surprisingly Ruby. About a week later Ruby asks Weiss out on a date, and shocks Weiss with the fact that she trained herself to act like an heiress in public. The next day Weiss decides to hang out with Ruby with the end result of another date, this time compliments of Weiss. Now they have to deal with the wrath of Weiss's farther.**

**Ruby POV **

**Next morning**

Great today is going to be the worst day of all time. Not only is Weiss still sleeping, but we also have to deal with her farther. "Weiss wake up we have a big day to day."

"Hmmmmmm." Hay that's usually Yang's thing.

"I'm making coffee." That should work she can't go a day with at least one cup of coffee.

"You're making coffee." Knew it

"Yes, now which would you like. Vanilla or Regular?"

"Can you make me vanilla please? Also why did you get me up so early on a Sunday morning?"

"Ok first here is your coffee, and two we have to meet with your dad today remember." Let's hope she remembers or we're screwed.

"Ooh yea, now I remember. Just one thing?"

"And that is."

"How on Earth my farther my farther found out about this." Time to tell her, she is going to feel stupid.

"Ok remember when I took you to that restaurant."

"Yes"

"Well you see, turns out that the press was following us and made a story about it."

"Ooh shit. So that explains the text." (Ok I forgot to write that into the last chapter my bad)

"Anyway we should hurry up and get ready."

"Right."

With that we quickly got dressed into formal ware, which for me consisted of the outfit I wore on our date. And Weiss a simple one piece white dress which had a snow flake pattern on it. Then we quickly made our way to the Limo outside the front of the school waiting for us.

**At the Shnee residents (inside)**

"Oh my god, Weiss this place is amazing." I'm not lying it's a mansion that looks like it's made from snow.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I never really sore it in a different light."

"WEISS SHNEE HOW DARE YOU." I'm going to say that that was her farther, thanks to his world famous shout that sounds more like a lions roar.

"Farther you have no control of who I like."

"It's not that, it's the fact that you don't like Boys that's pissed me off!" what a fucking shocker. He's against same sex relationships.

"You can't control that either. SO JUST FUCKING DEAL WITH IT."

"How dare you talk to your farther like that young lady!" Of cause her mother gets involved, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Excuse me." Great now her family is looking at me, think of something quick.

"You may recognise me from the news story?"

"Yes we do, that's why my husband isn't pleased, but I myself am not that worried,"

"And why would that be?" Well no Weiss is at least acting more civilised then before, still pissed of though.

"Because I know who you are, and what your good for. Ruby Rose."

"Ruby why on Earth would my mother be interested in you?"

"Well my parents were actually the head of security for the entire Schnee Corporation."

"That's not all of it Miss Rose" Why does Weiss's family have to force me to do this.

"Ok fine. Weiss can you remember a little girl who used to hang around here who you were friends with?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Can you remember anything about her name?"

"From what I can remember it had something to do with a gem stone and a flower of some sort. Something like Ruby, Ruby. Wait are you telling me that the little girl who used to be my closest and only friend is you."

"Yes Weiss the girl standing in front of you is the same girl who used to be your only friend."

"Ruby, why on Earth didn't you tell me about this." Here comes the long argument about me keeping this a secret.

"Because I wasn't shoer if it would make things complicated or not."

"I don't see why it really changes anything, but I do have one question"

"And that is?"

"Why did you just up and vanish?"

"When my parents died, I was told that I wasn't aloud here anymore and was forced to leave."

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore, because that's the past Ruby"

"Well I think we should go inside before the media gets here and sees your farther like this, again." Now that's a plan I like.

"Ok."

**Ok sorry that's it's so short. It just I've been really busy lately with all my yearly's and my brothers Roller skating event (surprisingly roller figure skating is a big thing) anyway please review and give me a heads up if you'd like me to continue writing this.**

**Also any ideas for the next couple of chapters would be nice.**

**Winter Out. **


End file.
